Fred Remembers
by RonGranger
Summary: Most people don't remember but Fred does.


Some people don't remember, but Fred does. Of all the people he's met here, only a handful could tell him about the lives they left behind. The poor bloke Gerald who has become almost like a best friend to him—even though it's impossible to replace George—can't even remember his own bloody mother. Gerald can remember some things, stupid things. Things like watching his neighbors play quidditch in the field next to his house when he was a child. Things like meeting the Minister of Magic for dinner, even though he can't remember his name.

Most people remember names. "I was married to a girl named Penelope," a bloke he met on the train one night said. "She had a lovely name, didn't she? For the love of me though, I can't remember what she looked like. Blonde hair, I know. No, maybe it was brown."

Fred can remember names, too. He can remember names, as well as faces, as well as things he did on Saturday mornings and Tuesday nights. He can remember his mother, Molly, constantly scolding him for the rampages he and his twin went on. He can remember her telling Tonks, the bright-haired auror, that they were a handful but they were also right geniuses. He can remember that she didn't know he was listening.

He can remember staying up late. Sometimes it was to work on a new product for the shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but sometimes it was just to talk to his best friend. George was always a great listener, just as Fred was always a great talker. He can remember that everyone saw them as identical. He can remember that if they were to look in the mirror at the same time, sometimes it was even hard to tell themselves apart. But Fred remembers that they were just as different as they were alike. Fred had the ideas; George had the ability to make them happen.

Fred can remember kisses from a girl with deep brown skin. Her name was Angelina. He can remember kisses in dark broom closets and by the lake at school. He can remember late evening flights around the goalposts on the quidditch field. He can remember her robes billowing, and her mouth wide, and her bright teeth, and her loud laugh. He can remember hearing her say, "I love you." And even though he knows he did love her, he can't ever remember saying it back.

He can remember, though, all five of his brothers and his only little sister. Bill was married to a bloody beautiful girl. Bill worked at Gringotts and he had a ponytail, and he was perfect, even though he had scars. Scars don't make you any less handsome, Mum once said. And Fred can remember agreeing.

Charlie handled dragons. He lived so far away, but the constant letters and photographs made it seem like he was there all the time. Charlie got Fred and George their first taste of firewhiskey. One summer after Bill had already left they stayed up all night in Charlie's room. Fred can remember that he was always much better at holding his liquor than George. He can also remember the next morning when it felt like a bloody hammer on his brain; George was still in Charlie's room hunched over a loo Charlie conjured up in fear of getting caught. The mess was horrible and the stench unbelievable, but it didn't stop them from doing it again. Several times, in fact.

Fred can remember that Percy was a prat. Always giving them detentions as Head Boy and banging on their door late at night. "It would be in your favor…" was one of his favorite phrases, Fred remembers. Fred also remembers that although he was a prat, he always kept his mouth shut when it mattered—especially to Mum.

Fred can remember Ginny being so small. She was still small when he left, but he can remember holding her at just three days old. The hair on her head was dark and red, and he can remember thinking, at just three years old that he was going to be the best big brother a girl ever had. He doesn't know for certain, but he's pretty sure he was.

Ah, Ron. Fred can remember calling him Ickle Ronnekins, which he hated. It was fun to have a little brother. And Fred remembers that Ron admired them just as much as he hated them, because he told them so on many occasions. Fred admired Ron just as much for reasons better than just being funny. Fred didn't live to see it, that's why he's here, but he admires Ron because Ron saved the bloody world. It took guts to stand by the side of the Chosen One, face to face with death more often than not. Fred can't remember it because he didn't even think of it until he was here, but he knows Ron tried and that's enough.

Most people don't remember. Sometimes, Fred can't either but he tries and if he can't remember exactly, he'll make it up. He's safe now, riding on this train even though he doesn't know where he's going. One day, he knows, he won't be so alone. George will join him and so will the others. One day, the whole family will be on this train that never stops and one day, Angelina, Harry, and Hermione will, too. They will all be on this train, not knowing where they're going or when they'll get there. But Fred knows that once they do get there, he'll be able to remember everything. And if he doesn't, George will.


End file.
